Lost Memories
by Coryn
Summary: Drew, a silent genius, had found a lost growlithe when he was 5 but when he moved he had to leave it. Now that he's 15 he no longer remembers but when he sees it again, it brings back lost memories.Full summary inside. Contestshipping,Pokeshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When Drew was only 5 years old and hadn't gotten roselia yet, he had a young growlithe puppy that he had found on a cold winter's day. Now, at the age of 15, he's in high school has forgotten all about it until the growlithe returns while walking home one day, wounded,deserted, and lonely. That moment brought back memories but it also brought something else. A note.**

**Me: My first tragedy fic! To clears things up it's contestshippy, pokeshippy, and a few other shippies.**

**Drew: Wish I had a growlithe to begin with. Betteryet make it an arcanine.**

**Me: You'll never have one. EVER. Now someone bold and brave come and do the disclaimer.**

**Ash:ME!!!CORYNDOESNOTOWNPOKEMON!!!!!HAHAHAHAHA!!!!I'MCRAZY!!!**

**Me: What happened to him?**

**Drew: He drank HyperSoda.**

**Me: Oh...crap.**

**-------------------**

A young boy, about 15 years old, was sitting on his windowsill, thinking about the past. He had emerald green hair that shined below the sun and fluttered in the wind. His eyes resembled his emerald hair. He wore a black blazer with a purple shirt and had long torquoise jeans. The boy's name was Drew Connor and he was the son of the richest man in all of La Rousse. He went to Emerald Eagle High and was the most popular student there. However, he wasn't as snobby or stuck up as anyone would think. He was infact, really quiet most of the time and was a straight A plus student. Even so, nobody knew him as a nerd or a geek, but a silent genius(kinda like me, as in real me. My school I'm a straight A student and pretty silent, but people call me a nerd. I just ignore it.) of the highest sort. He didn't have many friends because he wasn't very social, but he had plenty of fangirls and fanBOYS. Why wasn't he social? Because awhile back, at around age 5, something extraordinary happened to him that changed his life. Before 5, he WAS snobby and stuck up but after 5, he was as nice as could be. Right now, he was thinking about a long time ago but couldn't remember what happened that made him the person he is today. All he could remember was that his family had moved and he had left something important behind. That's when his mother called.

"Drew come down for dinner!" hollered his mom from down the stairs. His mother's name was Karen Connor and she was a sweet mother who loved her entire family no matter what. She was lenient and not as strict as many other moms(That's like my mom too!).

"Alright mom! I'm coming!" Drew replied back as he lighted himself off the windowsill. He took one last glance out the window before leaving for the dinner table. He noticed a mysterious car pull up to the driveway of his neighbor's house. Down at the dinner table Drew and his family were discussing over recent events and the regular.

"So Drew, how was your day at school today?" Drew's dad, Matthew Connor, questioned. Matthew was a generous man who was proud of his son no matter what he did. His hair was jet black, unlike Drew's, and had many messy spikes(kinda like Ash's hair only a bit more spiky at the top and on an older person.). He had the same emerald eyes as his son and was only 35 years old. Same with Karen, who had emerald hair that was long enough to reach down to her waist.

"Not much. Like any regular day at school. I heard my teacher saying something about a new student though."

"Actually dear, I heard that our old neighbors moved out and new ones came and moved in. They're unpacking right now into their new home. I believe they were the Autumn family." Karen reported. Later that evening, after dinner, Drew went over to help the new family unpack. He saw that the family was a unit of four, the mother, the father, the daughter, and the son. He walked over to the new neighbor's car and saw the father taking out more boxes from the trunk. Drew decided to help them since it looked like they had plenty more luggage to bring in.

"Hello new neighbor. I heard you moved in today. Would you like any help sir?" Drew asked politely, just like he did with anybody new to him. The father looked up from his car trunk and saw Drew standing there with an extended hand.

"Why thank you young man. Now may I please ask your name? My name is Norman Autumn." Norman said as he handed Drew a box. It was pretty heavy but Drew was pretty strong so he was able to hold it up long enough to reach the house.

"My name is Drew Connor and I'm gonna be your new neighbor. May I ask for the name of your family members?"Drew asked, determined to find out more about this family. Norman smiled and nodded.

"Since you asked so nicely, I just can't refuse. My name is Norman, you should know I just told you, my wife's name is Caroline, my daughter's name is May, and my son Max. Why don't you go in and meet them while I get the rest of these boxes." Norman offered. Drew kindly accepted them and walked into the cozy home of the Autumn family.The marble floors and fluffy carpets reminded him of his own home just a few feet away. He saw the mother sitting on the floor, exhausted. She noticed Drew and happily got up to greet him.

"Hi there! You must be our new neighbor!" Caroline said ecstatically. She shook his hand up and down so quickly Drew could barely see his own hand moving. He sweatdropped. Then he heard footsteps walking down the stairs and saw a girl dressed in a white miniskirt with black shorts underneath, a red shirt with a black neck cuff, a red and white bandana, and white andblue gloves. She had brown hair that stuck out two ways where they curved at the end._So this is Norman's daughter..._ Drew thought to himself as he was trying to escape from the evil grasp of Caroline Autumn. Caroline noticed that she was still shaking his hand and apologized quickly before setting off to work in the kitchen. Drew decided to introduce himself to the daughter of this family so he walked up to her as she just reached the bottom of the stairs. She noticed him walking up to her with hands in his pockets and thought _Wow...what is a cute boy doing in my house..._ Her thoughts were interrupted when Drew introduced himself.

"Hi new neighbor. My name is Drew Connor. And who might you be?" Drew said politely. May soon thought _Wow...polite,smart, AND cute..._

"Hello? Earth to daughter of my neighbor! You in there?" Drew asked, interrupting her thoughts. May soon shook the thoughts away and introduced herself.

"My name's May Autumn and I apparently live here. Have you met my brother Max yet?" May asked. Drew just smiled and shook his head to tell her that no he hadn't seen her little brother yet. May motioned him to follow her up the stairs where she pointed out to him where her brother was before she bounded down the stairs to help her mother in the kitchen. Drew walked over and opened the door to Max's room. When he opened the door he saw a short boy wearing a green polo shirt, large framed glassess, and brown shorts. He had indigo hair like his dad. Drew greeted him with a friendly hello and Max greeted him back before going back to playing with his ralts. While Drew watched Max playing with his best friend, he felt a sharp pain slice through his heart and he didn't know why. He felt lonely and sad inside and he didn't know why. He left Max's room and headed down the stairs and out the door of the Autumn house, but was stopped by Caroline.

"Drew, dear, won't you stay for dinner?" Caroline asked nicely. May was busy tending to the food as to not burn it. Drew just shook his head politely(Is that even possible?) and walked out the door. What he didn't know was that Caroline had spoken about that moment to her family and then everyone began getting worried. But then they changed the subject to May and Max.

"So May, have you decided which school you want to go to? Wolf Wail High or Emerald Eagles? And Max, we've decided to send you to Caimen elementary because of the high education level."

"Okay mom" Max replied as he went back to eating his mashed potatoes. Or rather poking at em first. May took a few seconds to think it over and decided Emerald Eagles.

"I think I'll pick Emerald Eagles! It soundsmuch better, plus I'm hoping to see Drew there." May said enthusiastically. Max snickered for a bit before stopping and Caroline giggled. May had that little question mark over her head. "What's so funny?"

"You really adore that Drew boy don't you?" Caroline asked, reading Max's mind. May blushed a little before shooting back.

"No way! I barely know the guy and you assume this? Gee mom you sure know how to bring me down." May said. She had a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks before Max spoke up.

"Nuh uh! You do like the guy! You don't gotta be a smarty pants to see that!" Max said as he just finished his food and dashed up to his room to try and escape his sister's mighty wrath. May playfully jumped out of her chair and began chasing him up and down the stairs. Caroline giggled and Norman chuckled as they pecked each other on the cheek.

"What blessed children we have.." Caroline said as Norman nodded in agreement.

**-Scene Change-**

Drew sat on his windowpane once again that night before bed. Tomorrow would be another day at school where he had to endure the day with screaming and yelling again. He went to brush his teeth and change into a pair of shorts and a tank top before bed. His last thought before getting the covers over himself was that of May being at his school. Then he fell asleep with his mp3 player on playing one song over and over again.The song was called "Wait for you" by "Elliot Yamin" (I know it's a real song and a damn good one too!). The song almost brought back a faded memory but was interrupted by the morning shine.

**--------------**

**Me: This might be my most serious story ever. Actually,that's not possible. I just gotta put something funny in there, even if it is corny.**

**Ash:WHAT'SGONNAHAPPENIDON'TCAREABOUTYOUWHYAMIEVENTALKINGICAN'TFEELMYMOUTHASITALK!!!!**

**Me: Shut up Ash. I'm prohibiting you from drinking soda for a whole month. Or at least til you calm down. Now say it slower even though I know what you just said didn't make sense at all.**

**Ash:ICAN'TTALKANYSLOWER!!!**

**Me: Fine then don't talk. Please R&R! I can't update til at least 10 reviews. I need such a big number of reviews because I need time to work on my other story too.**

**Everybody: Bye everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: See aren't I lazy? I just barely got off my ass to update this extremely long story. Or at least it will be after awhile. Drew!**

**Drew: What?**

**Me: Go find me a new disclaimer person.And also, put on your nice guy actor role. I need to begin the story.**

**Drew: Fine **_**all mighty one**_

**Ash: Hey how come you never send any one of us to do your bidding?**

**Everyone(except me,Ash,and Drew): Shut up Ash!**

**Me: You want me to? Gladly. Ash go get me a cup of coffee, May go help Drew with my disclaimer, Brock you go grab some ideas from my idea chamber for next chapter, Max go channel surfing for something good on, and Pikachu gather me some firewood. Happy?**

**Ash: Yeah!**

**Everyone else: NO!!!**

**Drew: I'm back. Here's your stupid disclaimer. Now I'm off...**_**again**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Pokemon or Pokemon itself.**

**-----------------------**

Today was a school day and would you happen to know that it's the worst school day? That would be Monday. Drew had just gotten out of bed but felt like going back because today was school, and we all know what happens to Drew at school. I hope you all know cause I ain't explainin! Drew had just folded all his sheets until his bed had no wrinkles except for the very few minor ones. He dressed in his usual attire and ran downstairs with his backpack to get breakfast and leave. Today was pancake day, which just so happens to be the best part of Drew's Mondays. Today he felt really bad though. He just remembered a fraction of his memories during the night and couldn't recall them in the morning. He desperately wanted to know what happened back then that made him what he was today. Besides the point, he dashed off to school since he walked. He lived only a few blocks away from school so he could easily get there within five minutes while running. Once he reached the gates of his school, Emerald Eagles High School,he saw that nobody had gone to class yet and were still at their lockers. He snuck past the gate to escape his fangirls and headed for his locker, which had an empty neighbor to his right and left. He had pleaded the principal not to put anyone next to him at the beginning of that year. The principal probably forgot about his begging at this point in time. Drew grabbed his books and snuck quietly away to his class, which was same as every day, Training class. After that came Battle class, then Pokeblock Making, then Pokeography, then Caring for Pokemon, and finally free choices. The first five classess were a must for everybody, even those who were pokemon coordinators. Coordinators just took the extra class like Drew. When he reached the classroom, he saw nobody there but a raven haired boy wearing a red and black cap, a blue and white hooded jacket with a black inside shirt. He wore sky blue pants and blue shoes. He was napping in class and Drew knew who this was too. It was the class clown Ash Ketchum. Apparently today he was tired because Ash Ketchum from Pallet NEVER sleeps during class or at home, maybe not even through the night on some rare occassions. He was always a bouncy person who was always looking on the bright side. Some would call him optimistic and others would call him crazy. Drew just called him Ash. Ash was a close friend his because he was in most of his classes besides coordinating class. Ash had a close friend that also came to the school named Misty. Misty was also in most of Drew's classes except coordinating. Drew also had Survival class, Engineer's classes, Tech classes, and Physics classes after Coordinating because he liked taking extra courses. While he chose four extra classes, most people would only pick two. Drew was walking down the rows of seats and desks when he tripped over something and crashed to the ground with a THUD, waking Ash up. Ash yawned and greeted the fallen boy. Drew groaned in pain as he stood up, but before he did, he tried to find what he tripped on. It appeared to be something white. Once he picked it up, he noticed it to be a white and blue glove. Ash just stared at the glove for a minute and he sprang up.

"I know who those gloves belong to! C'mon I'll show ya!" And with that Ash dashed down the hallway, Drew's shirt collar being dragged along with him as Drew scraped the floor with his back. Ash had carried him down the school hallway and to a locker that seemed to be right next to his. He dropped Drew's collar and stole the glove he was holding.

"The person who owns these gloves has there locker right here! I'll let you guess who it is Drew!"Ash yelled in Drew's ear. Drew thought _Why am I friends with this lunatic again?_ Suddenly, Misty came up the walk towards Ash and Drew. Drew was laying on the floor with the look that said "I've been dragged very far away from my destination and I'm in pain. Help me." Misty smiled as she walked up and waved at them. They both waved as Drew stood up, cracking his back to show that he was okay. Misty stopped when she reached them and gave Ash a friendly hug. Ash hugged back happily as well. When greetings were done, Misty noticed the glove in Ash's hand.

"Isn't that May's glove? What's it doing here?" Misty asked. Drew's eyes opened fully now._That's May's glove? No wonder it seemed to remind me of something..._

"Drew was in the classroom while I was sleeping and he slipped on it, waking me up!" Ash yelled. Drew shushed him so that no fangirl or fanboy that was near could hear him. Misty just smiled sweetly then said:

"Well what do ya know? The mighty Ash Ketchum from Hyper Pallet Town has fallen asleep in class. Pigs must be flying, The Earth must have stopped revolving, and Drew must be turning blonde." Misty said playfully and sarcastically. Drew just glared at her and decided it better to not stare Misty down or she might just make you go bonkers. Suddenly Drew saw what looked like May running through the gate and towards them.

"Well,well. Looks like my new neighbor came late on the first day. At least she made it." Drew remarked. That was his first smart remark in quite a few years. He didn't even notice that until he just remembered what he just said. He decidedto just forget it and continue with his life. He watched as May ran up the walk and towards her locker where she grabbed her books and started to run when she spotted Ash and Misty laughing. She smiled with a little sparkle in her eye. It was Ash and Misty! They had been her friends since kindergarten when they were at her old neighborhood. Then they left in the 5th grade and May thought that she might never see them again.

"ASH! MISTY! I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!!!!" May shouted as she ran over and hugged them both tightly. The three of them laughed as Drew began walking away to get to class. Then May stopped him before he could get any farther.

"Hold on Drew! Do you know Misty and Ash or are you here because of something else?" May asked suspiciously. Ash decided to answer so that Drew could get to class.

"Drew, me, and Misty are friends May! Just chill! Plus, we all gotta get to class before we're late again!" Ash yelled as he and Misty ran down the hall after Drew. May began shortly after. First class was Training class, which everyone had to take as their first class. Drew was probably the only one who had trouble concentrating because of his annoying fanclub staring him down all morning. He just barely made it through the lesson without losing focus. He began walking back to his next class with Misty, Ash, and May when someone bumped into him. The two that collided fell to the ground as Misty,Ash, and May ran over to aid them. Drew got off his butt and dusted himself before offering to help the person up. The boy gladly accepted his helping hand and stood up with the aid of Drew. The boy dusted himself too and rubbed the back of his neck and apologized.

"Sorry! Didn't see where I was goin'! I-- Drew?" The boy was shocked. You're probably wondering why. Well I don't know. Let's continue.

"Dustin? How's it been? Did you make it?" Drew said excitedly. Dustin nodded. Drew high fived him before everyone except Ash got confused.

"Oh hey Dustin! Sup man?! You been well?" Ash greeted as he and Ash hit each other with their elbows. The three laughed with May and Misty standing there in confusion. Dustin took notice and rubbed his neck again with a smile on his face.

"Oh hi there! My name's Dustin Hikaru and I'm a good friend of Drew and Ash. Do I know you two?" Dustin asked as he eyed them with a look of confusion on his face. Ash willing answered for them.

"Dustin, these two are May and Misty. They're good friends of ours. May is new here so nobody has seen her before and Misty's been here you just haven't noticed." Ash answered. Dustin snapped his fingers in remembrance.

"I heard about you guys! May Maple correct? And you must be one of the four sensational sisters right?" Dustin said. The two girls nodded happily. Recognition was nice. (Me: But revenge is sweeter...) May saw the features on this boy. He had spiky black hair with tints of grey in some areas so that it mixed well with black. He wore a blue sleeveless vest overhis white sleevelessshirt. He had emerald eyes,black pants, a golden circle pendant, and a black wristband on his right hand. He looked like a nice person.

"So Dustin. How have your pokemon been holding up? Mine are fine! Seeing as though I have so many!" Ash exclaimed happily as he put his arm around Dustin's shoulder.

"Nothin much. Umbreon is getting the ropes on using hyper beam, Feraligatr, Tyranitar, Flygon, Arcanine, and Aggron are doing well. Mightyena, Wobbuffet, and Dragonite stayed behind with mom to watch the house. So how's about practice this afternoon at my place?" Dustin asked. Ash and Drew secretly put a finger over their lips to indicate "shhhh..." Misty and May werein confusion all over again.

"What practice?" The two said at the same time. Ash soon butt in with Drew, hiding Dustin behind their backs.

"NOTHING! What practice?I didn't hear anything about practice!" Ash and Drew said in unison. School went on as scheduled for everyone. After school they all departed ways as Dustin, Ash, and Drew went over to Dustin's house to do a little "practicing". What they practiced for is still a mystery. Well, until next chapter that is...MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**-----------------------**

**Me: Who wants to find out what they practice?**

**Everybody: ME!!!!!!**

**Me: Next chappie! Anyway, readers you haven't given me 10 reviews yet and I realize that,BUT! I've decided to take pity on all of you and spare you this episode to keep your minds going on this chapter. I won't be so nice next time because the most I can do is 5 reviews a chapter. So that means 9 reviews in total before next chapter is up. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: This chappie you learn what they've been practicing all along! Isn't that exciting?**

**Everyone: YEAH! TELL US!!**

**Me: Whatever...Just read and you'll find out.**

**-----------------**

The next morning at school, the squad and their class had an assembly. Dustin, Drew, Ash, and Gary, the school playboy, weren't in the audience though. May and Misty were the only ones in the squad who were in the audience to watch.

"You think they're sick?" May asked Misty. She just shook her head.

"No way! I saw them together this morning down the hallway!" Misty said in a quiet voice as to no one to hear her. They both shrugged and watched the auditorium stage. The principal came out from the back room and up to the standing microphone so he could speak to the entire school. Before he began his speech he motioned for applause from the audience.

(insert applause here)

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls,today we have an assembly for the upcoming independence day, which is tomorrow. We've decided to have the school band play a song to celebrate Independence Day. Please welcome, the school band!" The principal finished before the crowd broke into the loudest May and Misty had ever seen. Lots of girls began squealing andsome guys whistled. May and Misty waited in anxiety to see who the school band was.(I'll give the readers 3 seconds to try and guess it's not that hard) Just then the lights dimmed and the velvety red curtains opened(They were closed before if ya didn't know) to reveal dark shadows of people. The music began to play as a girl stood up from the shadows and started singing. Misty recognized this girl as Mildred, the girl Brock said he thought was the hottest girl in high school.

Mildred

Give me a world that's equal on all sides

Just then Ash walked out of the shadows singing his part.

AshLet freedom flow as constant as the tides

MildredI pray with each sunset, don't forget to rise

Ash (Don't forget to rise)

MildredI live without regret

BothFor ordinary lives

I'm lookin' at through life with my own eyes

Searchin' for a hero to idolize

Feelin' the pain as innocence dies

Looking at life through my own eyes

I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day

I listen to my heart and I obey

How can I see it any other way

I'm looking at life(Ash:Looking at life)

Through my own eyes

Ash I see a land, with liberty for all

Mildred Yet still I know, the truth will rise and fall

Ash(Oooh yeah-yeh)

That's just the way it goes

Both A word now to the wise

The world was made to change

Each day is a surprise

Both Lookin' at life through my own eyes

Searchin'for a hero to idolize

Feelin' the pain as innocence dies

Looking at life through my own eyes

I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day

I listen to my heart and I obey

How can I see it any other way

I'm looking at life(Ash: Looking at life)

Through my own eyes

Both And I know when you're looking for the truth

(Mmhmm)

If you go and read between the lines

You'll discover how and why

Ash(rap) I take my heart into battle

Give that freedom bell a rattle

Get my independence signed

Declare it on, the dotted line

In Philidelphia freedom ring

And patriotic voices sing

Red, White and Blue, never give up

We're represent , AMERICA!

Both I'm lookin' at life through my own eyes

Searchin' for a hero to idolize

Feelin' the pain as innocence dies

Looking at life through my own eyes

I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day

I listen to my heart and I obey

How can I see it any other way

I'm looking at life(Ash: Looking at life)

Through my own eyes

The music began to stop as loud cheers could be heard in the audience including shrieks and whistles in the audience. Just then the principal walked out of the back room with his own mike in hand. He was clapping his hands and chuckling to himself.

"Well what a performance that was now wasn't it?" The principal asked the audience as he heard the cheers go up once again. The principal chuckled to himself again as he motioned them all to quiet down.

"From all the cheers I can see that you kids liked the show. Well now I'm going to introduce everyone to the band. Our two lead singers Mildred Stark and Ash Ketchum!"

(insert loud cheers here)

"Our stereo workers Gary Oak and Dustin Hikaru!"

(insert louder cheers)

"And finally, our instrument player, and that includes bass drum, snare drums, cymbals, and many other instruments, Drew Connor!!" The principal finished announcing. This is where all you readers out there listen to the loudest cheer in the century of cheers. The principal motioned the entire band up to the front of the stage where they would bow and shake hands with whoever they called on stage.

"Now the band will now bow and then we will allow anyone to come up and get autographs and whatever you youngsters do." The band bowed and everyone came running up to them on stage. The principal almost got trampled before he reached the exit door. May and Misty were about to run over and hug their friends for their excellent performance when they saw something that horrified them. These two fangirls(rabid and freaky as a fangirl would be) were kissing Drew and Ash!(HOLY TOLITO!! A SIGHT TO BEHOLD!) The two practically ran out crying, without anybody noticing except for a certain someone(DUN DUN DUN!! Ok I'll stop now.). The person ran after them and confronted them. Misty was able to stare up at the guy and gasp.

"Oh my god it's...!"

**---------------**

**Me: GEEZ DREW!! **

**Drew: The hell did I do?!?**

**Me: YOU MADE MAY SAD! AND YOU ASHLEY KETCHUM!**

**Ash: And what the hell did I do?!?**

**Me: YOU MADE MISTY UPSET! I'M GONNA HATE YOU BOTH FOREVER!!!**

**Drew:Why would I care if you hate me. You'll tease me in this story a bit less, making me happier.**

**Me: Actually, that means I'll torment you more... common sense man.**

**Drew: Oh shit! That's not cool.**

**Me: Whatever...**

**May: Review or I'm gonna cry my little heart out! Wahhhh!!!!!!**

**Me: Yeah! Read and review! The two R's of fanfiction! Just press the little purple button down there and tell me what you think. Sorry for the wait, I was busy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I'M INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR BEING ON HIATUS SO LONG!!! I'LL MAKE IT UP TO ALL OF YOU READERS OUT THERE WITH A DOUBLE(MAYBE TRIPLE) DOSE OF MY STORY!!!**

**Ash: Geez! You don't have to scream out the damn apology!**

**Me: SHUT UP ASH!! I DID SOMETHING HORRIBLE!! I CAN'T HELP MYSELF!!!**

**Drew: Dear lord just shut up! I'm sure they forgive you! My god!**

**Me: Yeah I guess you guys are right!**

**(Everybody sweatdrop)**

**Me: Well I got over that pretty quickly. Now to begin my trek around the land! Actually, it's to start the chapter but trekking round the world works too!**

**--------------**

"Oh my god its...Gary!" Misty cried, the tear stains on her face receding away(Were you guys expecting Tracey or somethin?). Gary was standing there, his smile turning into a slight frown. May was too shocked to notice the boy standing in front of her. The three just stood there among the crowd in eerie silence as Misty started speaking once again.

"So what do you want Gary?" Misty said, or rather forced upon Gary harshly. Gary was taken aback for a few seconds but soon recovered enough to answer. He just made that small frown into a smirk.

"He... still old Misty with the yelling and harsh words. Tsk tsk Misty, I'm only here to help you. I noticed you guys running away crying from on the stage. So I decided to follow for, oh I don't know, interrogation shall we say?" Gary replied, a smirk plastered on his face with glue. Misty just got more enraged but decided to keep her cool long enough so that when she was alone, she could let her emotions out in privacy. She just answered back casually.

"Can we interrogate somewhere else other than here? I don't want Ash Ketchum from Jerk Town to hear anything I say. Especially." Misty said back, by now having May notice Gary here to help them.

"Great! Interrogation meeting by the esteemed and extremely sexy Gary Oak shall begin at promptly 6:30 PM at the lab facility near my mansion." Gary said, his nose in the air to show that he was proud of himself for thinking up a very ingenius phrase. Misty just stuck her tongue out playfully, by now having already gotten over the shock she and May had just realized.

"Don't get so full of yourself Gary Oak! You aren't so high and mighty when people begin to learn more about you! Like how you scr--" But Misty was cut off by Gary putting his hand over her mouth and dragging her towards the lab facility near his house. May was following suit while Gary dragged Misty along. When they reached the lab facility, barely avoiding fangirls and crazy paparazzi, Gary put her down and dusted himself off as if he had just caught the Misty flu. Misty just dusted herself off and plastered a smirk on her face in return towards his dismayed face.

"So now I have found the one weakness of the almighty Gary Oak!" Misty yelled into the air at no one in particular. Gary just sighed a grim sigh and walked them towards the facility where he was to ask them questions and help them find an answer to their problems. Misty and May followed him towards the tall, lighthouse like building. Inside, the room shone with utmost luxury. The technology inside was fascinating just to look at and even more fascinating to try. Gary motioned them over to a room that had three sofas facing each other, a glass table in the center, a plasma screen TV in the front, and a side table that held a phone. Gary sat down on one sofa and the two girls sat on the one opposite him. They felt a bit nervous being here but if anything went wrong, the two friends would be there to save each other. Gary just took a notepad and a pen out of his pocket and started writing something down. Then he looked up at them.

"Let's begin shall we ladies? My first question is if you know the cause of the problem that is bothering you." Gary asked, sounding kind of like a therapist. Misty and May both shouted at him so loud that his hair blew backwards and got messed up.

"OF COURSE THOSE TWO FANGIRLS!!!" May and Misty shouted in unison. Their shout was loud enough to wake up people from a 5 mile radius. Gary just recovered and wrote it down. He began asking more questions about what happened, even though he witnessed it all and knew everything that happened. The girls answered his questions as best they could without beginning to sob or yell. Gary just put his notepad away at the end of the interrogation and took the therapist glasses he had put on off.

"Alright girls. It seems the root of your problems deals with Drew and Ash. It seems that the only conclusion I could come forth to was jealousy. You were jealous of the two crazy fangirls so you decided to run off. After that I presume you would've either ignored or walked away from either one of them if they spoke to you. That is my educated guess as to what happened. Misty and May could feel themselves heating up and just nodded in response.Gary just nodded at his smartness. He pulled the notepad back out and threw it across the table.

"Read the notepad and the answer will come to you. It is my conclusion from the information you have given to me and the clues that the information provided. If you didn't understand what I just said, please read the notepad." Gary finished before leaving the building. The two were alone in the bright lights of the laboratory. They opened the notebook to find a bunch of notes scribbled on the pad. They were clearly the things they had told Gary. May stared down the notepad while Misty kept reading the notes that Gary had jotted down. May saw a sentence that shocked her.

"Hey Misty. Look at the sentence down here." May said quietly as she pointed to the sentence on the bottom of the page. Misty stared down at it and saw what May was talking about. The sentence said:

_**LOOK DEEP IN YOUR HEART AND YOU WILL FIND THE ANSWER TO ALL OF YOUR PROBLEMS.**_

**--------------------**

**Me: Suspicious...**

**Drew: Since when does Gary write things like that?**

**Me: He doesn't...anyway, please review and please forgive me! I've decided for a triple dose for you nice readers who I believe have forgiven me! Aren't I nice?**

**Ash: NO!YOUALWAYSLEAVECLIFFHANGERSWHENYOUFEELLIKEITANDYOUALSOLEAVEPEOPLESTANDINGALONEDARKATNIGHT!!!I'MCREEPYIKNOWCAUSEI'MHYPER!!!**

**Me: Didn't I tell you not to drink soda ever again? Geez Ash listen to me!**

**Drew: He didn't drink soda...**

**Me:...What?**

**May: Yeah he ate a candy bar.**

**Me: All it takes is a candy bar to make him hyper?**

**Misty: Anything makes the boy hyper...**

**Me: Whatever...I'll ignore him for now. Keep anything that might make Ash hyper far from his reach!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: It hasn't been that long since I've seen you readers! I mean I'm giving you guys triple dose! This time we're not with Misty and May anymore. We're with Ash and Drew. This is back to the time when they got kissed.**

**Ash: HITHEREREADERSIFYOUCAN'TREADTHISTHENYOUMUSTLEARNTOFROMTHEMASTEROFREADINGMYSLURREDLANGUAGE!!!**

**Me: He said if you can't read what he is saying then you must learn from the master of his slurred language. The master would be me by the way! There really aren't any lessons though. Just read and look carefully enough to see each individual word. Anyway, let's start the show!**

**-----------------**

The crowd ran up to the stage and began grabbing any guy(if it's a boy then girl) that they could reach. Luckily enough, Mildred made it out safely and ran all the way back home as fast as she could. Drew and Ash were waving to people as they began to walk away when they both felt a pulling sensation. It happened so quickly, none of them could stop it. Two rabid fangirls had grabbed them and started smashing their lips against there's! Ash and Drew pushed away as fast as they could and started running, fast. They ran all the way to Dustin's house where they were greeted by an injury-less Dustin and a smart looking Gary. Gary was smirking and Dustin was waving a hello to them from afar. When the two boys ran to their friends, they noticed something was on Gary's mind. Ash waved a hand in front of him and shouted in his ear.

"HELLO??!!!?!?! EARTH TO GARY!!!" Ash shouted in Gary's ear as Gary fell back down to Earth. Ash continued waving until Gary slapped Ash's hand down. Ash rubbed his hand in pain as he stood there, whimpering. Gary suddenly pulled off his therapist glasses and walked inside where he and the rest of the guys talked about the performance and some other random things.

"Did you see the crowd?!? They were screaming like crazy! They loved us!" Ash said, bragging about how well he was singing. Drew was arguing back to him while Gary was trying to think over what he had written on the notepad at the very bottom. _Look deep in your heart huh? Yes...the answer will come really soon..._ Gary thought to himself as everyone stopped conversing and went to sleep due to fatigue. Gary was up all night thinking about what he should do about this predicament. He sat there for awhile before deciding to hit the hay and think about it in the morning. The night went by extremely quickly as he slept. When Gary awoke, he found a black shadow overhead his face.

"Wha--is it still night?" Gary said as he was only half awake. The person or thing overshadowing him pulled something like a bag from its back and covered Gary in it.

"Hey what the---" But Gary was soon muffled as the person walked out of the room. Gary was trying to struggle but he heard other voices in the bag with him.

"The hell man! Stop kickin us!" It was clearly Ash. Gary looked through the darkness and saw Ash, Drew, and Dustin in the bag with him. He sighed as he began to ask a few questions.

"What is this person gonna do with us?" Gary asked. Everyone shrugged and decided it best to stay quiet and see who else got abducted. After a few minutes, the three could feel themselves being motioned to get out of the bag. They crawled out roughly and saw a person they had never seen before. Before anything else could be seen, they were kicked into the limousine that was infront of them. The crawled in the car and saw two other people. They were Misty and May. The six of them sat in the car in total silence. After a few hours of silence the car jerked to a stop at a mansion that looked more like a company building. The six were pulled out and forced to walk up all 562 flights of stairs to the top where the henchmen said they would see the "Big Man". After the tiring steps, the six of them fell to the floor on the top level. There, a man about the size of sasquatch stood before them with a cane.

"Well well. My guests have already bowed down to me. They must've heard about me as a big business man." The man said arrogantly. The six got up and sneered. This man was so uptight. But they could fight him off, after all he was about 8 feet tall!

"Now you six are probably wondering why I have summoned you forth to my esteemed mansion and company building. All of them nodded. He just smirked and turned his back to them. "Well you are here for an experiment that I have been conducting. Each of you will have a job that you will take part in as I try out my new invention. Got it?" The man said. The six nodded but Ash was bold and stupid enough to step up and ask a question.

" W-well are these experiments like those ones that blow up in your face?" Ash said bravely as the man laughed at Ash's stupidity. He just went down to a slight chuckle before announcing what Ash would get.

"Well for being so bold and courageous, you get a prize. Your prize is...!"

**-----------------**

**Me: I'm being mean cause I want to! It's also fun to do cliffies! The whole time I was typing this, I was listening to Brian Griffin from Family Guy sing Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley. He sounds much better, no offense. By "He" I mean Brian. Anyway, I would like to give my sincere thanks, apologies, and whatever else to certain people:**

**A Rose For Me-A Rose For You: Thanks so much for telling me about your story! Now I'm hooked on it! Keep on trucking! And I'm getting contagious with your "I love cliffies cause they're fun" disease!**

**confessions-of-a-secret-love: I love your stories too! What a coincidence that you find my story!**

**All Reviewers: Thanks so much for reviewing! If you didn't review, I wouldn't be motivated to continue!**

**Au revuar! At least that's how I think it should be spelled. I just like saying that, so I probably don't know what it means! Hehe!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Well this is my last chapter before my my triple dose is over. If I feel motivated enough I'll begin more chapters. I'll need 15 reviews before I can begin again though! But since I'm nice I'll make it 10 reviews instead. Also, I don't really feel like talking to my cast.**

**-------------------**

"For your bold and courageousness, you will be put for my bodyguard against bullets." The "Big Man" said with a haughty laugh. Everyone gasped as Ash trembled in his place. He was to be put on bullet bodyguard? That was practically a death sentence! The man just laughed some more when he saw their faces.

"Any of you would like to join him?" The boss said as everyone just stood there soldier style. Even Ash. He wanted so much to get rid of his job and he knew one guard was jealous because that was his job. The boss just sat back at his desk with folded hands and an evil smirk spread across his face. He motioned for them to come closer.They did as follows and sat in the six seats that were there. He just stood up and stared out the window at the bright blue sky in front of him.

"You six have been assigned to be the experiments in my "pokemon killing repellant". I absolutely DESPISE pokemon! They have been bothering me day and night for food and water and a habitat but once I give it to them they just whine for more! They just can't get enough! The greedy dogs!" The man shouted. They were shocked. This man HATED pokemon? They wanted to fight back by saying HE was a greedy dog but nobody wanted bullet guard duty. So they just sat silently. He turned around and saw a pikachu on Ash's shoulders. He just put on an angry face and scrunched up his nose.

"THAT!" The man growled as he ran towards the pokemon and tossed it to the ground. He heard a whimper come from the creatuer but he didn't care because he hated pokemon. He went into rage whenever he caught sight of pokemon. He began to suffocate the mouse pokemon and when he was shocked, it didn't seem to affect him because he was in blind fury. Ash sat trembling but had enough strength to jump on the man and begin pounding him as hard as he could. Everyone joined but the body guards were trying to pull the kids off. It was like they WANTED this man to torment a poor pokemon! When everything was going way too out of control for Ash, he just jumped up with the rest of the crew and grabbed pikachu. Then he dashed out of the room and into the elevator. He pressed the first floor button with the injured pokemon in his arms. Pikachu had lost consciousness and was bleeding in various places. Ash was crying as he muttered to pikachu how it would be okay. That everything would be fine. Everyone looked at the pokemon in sympathy. The girls were near tears. Pikachu was clearly in bad shape. When the elevator was at the first floor,it clicked open and everyone ran. They heard the guards coming down the stairs with pistols and beating sticks. They just ran for their lives. Literally. They ran to the nearest pokemon center where they handed pikachu to Nurse Joy, who took it and ran it into the infirmary once she had heard the story. The pokemon closed on purpose so she could have a talk with the escapades(what I call escapees but better sounding).

"So that's the story Nurse Joy." Ash explained,choking back tears when he spoke of the beating his pokemon had taken. Then they heard a pounding on the hospital door.

"Oh no! It's the monster henchmen!" Drew shouted as they ran to the door to block it with strong sturdy items. They sent the rest of their pokemon out to help. When the pounding ceased, they all went to bed, their pokemon still out. The next day, a surprise met their eyes. Their pokemon were gone. They went up to the door to the hospital and saw all the blockade items still there the way they left it last. Nurse Joy ran out and told them that pikachu was gone! They searched the whole hospitale until Misty noticed something. The window was open and it had shattered glass.

Big enough for a person to fit in...

**-------------**

**Me: Sorry it's so short but the mood makes it feel kinda eerie and creepy does it not? Anyway, I hope you like my story! Say what you think by pressing the little purple button at the bottom left. Kay! Bye!**


End file.
